


A White Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Christmas, First Meetings, Gen, kinda fluffy?, kringlefuckers are the best trees, meant to be short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last two people on Earth have a Christmas party together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A White Christmas

You are already. You lean back, and the rocket board tilts under your feet, sending you soaring upwards. You don’t really know why you made this trip, but you know it was the right thing to do. You told everyone that you were going to be AFK for a week or two, and then put AR online to chat. He’ll entertain for a bit. He always does. And he won’t ruin your surprise for Roxy. He likes her too much.

Said surprise for Rox involves the long trip you’re on. Where New York was is rather far from your flat, but you’re nearly there. And on time as well. There isn’t any snow, but you have a left-over kringlefucker in your sylladex, and a santa hat wasn’t too hard to manufacture. She’ll probably be pleased to see you in person, instead of over pesterchum photo exchanges. Probably. You haven’t told her about any of this, and your kind sorta a little very nervous about it. You’ve never seen anyone in person before.

You scan the horizon, and have to do a double take when what looks like a chessboard comes into view. That must be it. You lean forward, feeling the slight vibration under your feet increase in intensity, and the fuzzy patches of black and white come quickly closer until your arching into a curve around them, looking for- there! A slight irregularity in one of the white patches, just the shape of a mansion, wow, she has a nice pad. You flip mid-turn, and corkscrew down, arrowing towards Roxy.

Something whizzes past your ear, and then you feel heat on your back and your board jumps below your feet as the loudest sound you’ve ever heard echos in your ears.

Shit.

You didn’t tell her you were coming.

Fuck Fuck Fuck.

You swerve into a tight sequence of twists that have your stomach heaving, then slam onto your stomach on the board and surf the blast wave from- was that a bazooka? Daaaamn.- towards the blurry figure on the roof with two long trails of scarf behind her. Your ears are ringing from the explosions, but you get your feet under you and grind along the roof of a capricarian home a few blocks away from her, going low and darting between the dwellings before rearing up and hugging her wall, climbing, climbing until- now! You captchalogue your board at just the right moment so that you are thrown onto her roof, rolling with the impact until you bump against- her feet. Huh.

You look up at her through your shades, and let the edge of one corner of your mouth tilt upwards.

She stares back down at you, her mouth wide open, and some serious firepower hanging from her arm. You decaptchalogue the santa hat, and offer it to her.

She starts giggling. You think. Maybe she’s having a stroke? You jump to your feet, dust yourself off, then she attacks you with a hug and you fall back down with her landing top of you, laughing and crying and hugging you like her life depends on squeezing the air out of your lungs, and she’s so warm and alive. You finally get pesterchum up on your shades, and open a chat window so you can talk.

 

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] --

TT: Surprise. 

TT: Roxy? 

TT: Not that I don’t appreciate the gesture, but 

TT: You’re kind of heavy. 

 

She doesn’t move, although you feel the vibration of her -phone?- device in her pocket. You tap her on the shoulder, and she releases her arms from her death grip a bit. The ringing in your ears has died down a bit and you become aware of a stream of sounds that are emanating from her general direction. Huh? They sound a bit like the sounds that come from your films, the weird ones that come over the speakers. You could never figure that out. How could they communicate without messaging each other? The subtitles let you understand, but how are they meant to understand each other? It is a mistake that all the directors failed to notice, even your brother. It’s kind of strange.

 

TT: Hey, what’s that noise you’re making? 

 

The sounds don’t stop, but she rolls off you, and fishes for her phone, rolling her eyes and making several more noises. She grabs it, and punches a few buttons, before staring at the screen in confusion. Her head tilts a bit, and she chews on her lip. It’s kinda cute.

 

TG: hey!!!!!

TG: omg u r here! how r u here?

TG: soz for nearly shoopting u down btw

TG: *shootinf

TG: *the bazopka ting

 

TT: It’s no problem. I kinda should have informed you of my imminent arrival. 

TT: Hi, by the way.

 

TG heeeeeeeeyyyyyy :DDDDDDD

TG: why are u pestring mi anywawys? u r liyke RIGHT THERE.

TG: omg omg omg

TG: u just did the head tilty confused lil puppy thing

TG: das sooooo cute i am goin to DIEEeeeee

TG: from the cutenesssssss

TG: but srysly y u pestrin me? :?

 

TT: How else would we communicate? 

 

TG: ummm the thing where you move ur mouth and sound comes out????

TG: liyke normal talking

TG: dirk.

TG: that should not make you do the puppy confused thing dirk.

TG: howerver cute the head tilty thing may be

TG: talking should not confuse u.

 

TT: It doesn’t, I’m talking to you now.

TT: And, by the way, Merry Christmas.

 

TG: dawww

TG: and u arnt talkin, ur pestring, silly

 

TT: Whats the difference?

 

She’s got a little frown line thing on her forehead. and is looking at  you with the same ‘head tilty thing’ you are directing at her. What does she mean, talking isn’t the same as pestering?

 

TG: the differnece is that

TG: u no what.

TG: who evemn cares

TG: its christmas eve and U R HERE and there are more important things.

 

TT: Guess what I bought. 

 

TG: wat did u bring??????

 

TT: I bought…. 

TT: …

TT: …

TT: the best Christmas tree ever.

 

TG: *gasp*

 

You get her attention by waving your arm at her, then, with a flourish of hands and a soft pop, let the glourious kringlefucker loose onto the roof. She clasp her hands together and claps a few times, before turning back to her phone

 

TG: *BIGGRE GASP*

 

TT: Isn’t it beautiful?

 

TG: the best tree i have evre seeen in my LIFE

TG: but it can’t go on the roog

TG: *roof

TG: it needs to go in the sitting room

TG: follow me

  
  


She trips over her own feet in her rush to get to the door in the corner of the roof, and then brushes off your hands as you try to help her up, making more noises before she looks at your head-tilt and stops, her mouth open for a moment, before swallowing and nodding into what looks like an observatory.

 

It’s full of pumpkins.

 

Alright.

 

She grabs your hand and pulls you over to a - broken window? lying on the floor, then jumps into it, dragging you with her as her scarf slaps against your face and you fall forward into the void with her.

  
You’re tired and sweaty and a long way from home and- mute?  you think?-  but you’ve never felt so alive in your life as you do on Christmas with Roxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it was too subtle:  
> No-one taught Dirk how to speak/understand speech, so he can't do either  
> Roxy thought the blip on her radar was a drone, so started shooting rockets at it.


End file.
